Hit-Girl (Chloë Grace Moretz)
Mindy Macready is the daughter of Damon Macready and is the crime-fighting superhero Hit-Girl. She is the deuteragonist of Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Biography ''Kick-Ass Mindy Macready is a young girl whose father, a famous NYPD officer, whom was framed for drug dealing by mob crime lord Frank D'Amico after rejecting the gangster's offer to work for him, and was imprisoned for five years before she was born. Her grief-stricken mother, pregnant with Mindy at the time, committed suicide, but before she died, doctors managed to save Mindy. She was adopted by sergeant Marcus Williams, her father's former partner. After Damon's release from prison, he was given custody of Mindy. He trained her in the martial arts and taught her how to use various forms of weaponry, including guns, knives, spears, and grenades, as well as teaching her how to take a bullet to the chest by wearing a bulletproof vest. As the deadly father-daughter crime-fighting duo Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, they set out to avenge Mindy's mother and Damon's imprisonment by tracking down and killing Frank D'Amico's henchmen and drug dealers one by one until reaching D'Amico himself. When another vigilante named Kick-Ass gains extensive media attention, Mindy is impressed by his courage. She first encounters Kick-Ass when she saves him from a petty drug dealer named Rasul and his thugs. After discovering his true identity as Dave Lizewski, she and Big Daddy visit him at his home after re-routing his IP address. They see potential in him as a crime-fighter, and stay in contact with him should he ever need their assistance. The latest superhero Red Mist, who in reality is the son of Frank D'Amico, tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl at one of their safe houses. Hit-Girl is viciously gunned down by the traitor, falling out of a window, and both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass are taken captive by Frank D'Amico's goons. Hit-Girl survives the attack due to wearing a bulletproof vest, and takes pursuit of the goons in the Mist Mobile. Her father and Kick-Ass are bound to chairs and brutally beaten on national television and later the internet. Before the goons can finish them, Hit-Girl appears, shoots out the lights and, wearing night vision goggles, takes out the goons, but not before one of them sets her father on fire. A heartbroken Mindy and a fatally burned Damon express their love for one another before he succumbs to his burns. She then releases Kick-Ass and the two escapes in the Mist Mobile. Hit-Girl is initially angry with Kick-Ass for his unwitting role in her father's death, but after deciding to finish what she and her father started; to bring down Frank D'Amico's organization, she wants Kick-Ass to help her, giving him the choice to either live with the guilt of inadvertently causing the death of her father, or redeem himself by helping her defeat D'Amico. Kick-Ass joins forces with Hit-Girl, who gives him instructions on how to use a jet pack. Mindy gains access to D'Amico's headquarters by disguising herself as a lost school girl. She promptly kills the guards and returns to her Hit-Girl guise. After engaging and killing most of the henchmen, she runs out of ammo and is forced to take cover. Just as D'Amico's largest goon, Stu, is about to kill Hit-Girl with the bazooka that he stole from Big Daddy's safe house, Kick-Ass arrives on the jet pack and kills Stu and the remaining thugs with gattling guns. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl then confront Red Mist and Frank D'Amico himself. While Kick-Ass and Red Mist fight in the training room, Hit-Girl faces the man responsible for her parent's death in his office. During an intense duel of martial arts, Hit-Girl is ultimately overpowered and incapacitated. D'Amico picks up his gun and is about to shoot her, but Kick-Ass recovers from his brawl with Red Mist and saves her life by blasting D'Amico out of the building with Big Daddy's bazooka, while a barely conscious Hit-Girl looks on in satisfaction, as her parents are finally avenged. The duo escapes the headquarters on the jet pack, and Hit-Girl thanks Kick-Ass for his help. They reveal their true identities to one another and shake hands in friendship. Mindy and Dave retire from crime-fighting, and Mindy moves in with Marcus, who enrolls her at the same school as Dave, the first school that she has ever attended. On her first day, she is approached by two bullies who try to steal her lunch money, but she easily beats them up. Kick-Ass 2 At the opening of the film, Mindy has taken Dave out to (possibly) the same field where she and Big Daddy had their target gun practice. After a few times, Dave (wearing a bulletproof vest) doesn't want to go along with it, telling her to not say "okay" if he doesn't want to do it, and then shoot him because "it's not cool". Mindy agrees to stop, but as Dave turns around, she smiles and shoots him in the back. Later on, Mindy (now 15 years old) is starting her freshman year at the same high school where Dave is a senior at. However, after Marcus (her new guardian) drops her off, and the bell rings, Mindy takes a taxi to her "Hit-Girl" training studio, which also has her father's old suit and pictures of him/them before his death. Her absence is covered up, for now, because she went into the system and gave herself perfect attendance. Dave (wanting to suit up again after seeing other people dress up as heroes) asks for help in training to be a better hero, as in "Batman and Robin," to which Mindy says that "Robin wishes" he was her. Dave points out to her that this way, she won't be alone anymore and that someone will "have her back". So, both of them start training together, which includes him trying to fight her and more outdoor shooting, but after a while, Mindy becomes closer to her best friend/new mentor. After coming home from school, Marcus asks where she has been at since the principal called to inform him of her not being at school to accept her perfect attendance award. Since Marcus does not want her to continue life as Hit-Girl, Mindy instead says that she went to the mall with a "boy" (Dave) that she likes However, after saving Dave's life from a group of thugs (as Hit-Girl), Mindy is caught at home by Marcus, due to a blood stain on her cheek, so she has to promise to stop being her alter ego, go to school, and not see "that boy" anymore. When Mindy tells Dave that they can't train anymore, she unknowningly causes him to break up with his girlfriend, Katie, who thinks they were seeing each other, and soon, the news of her "hooking up" with Dave are spread around the school. Then, Marcus takes Mindy to her first slumber party, which is held at the house of a possible 16-year old girl named Brooke. She and her two friends confront Mindy about Dave, asking if she "rode his disco stick" or even kissed him, followed by them showing her a music video by a boy band that causes Mindy to somewhat activate her hormones. As she starts hanging around with them, Mindy spends a little less time with Dave, who wants her to come back in the superhero game, but she can't after having promised Marcus. Then, at a dance tryout, Brooke is shown to be the most popular one, but when it's Mindy's turn, the former vigilante uses her skills and imagination to perform a somewhat kung-fu/fighting dance, which (to Brooke's annoyance) has everyone there turn their attention to Mindy. Things get more sour between Dave and Mindy when she asks a varsity guy out on a date, trying to prove to Dave that she can be a regular teenage girl. However, on the night of her date, Mindy is brought to the middle of a forest somewhere, where the guy tries to hook up with her, but then, Mindy finds a group of parked cars and sees a whole group of "popular kids", which includes Brooke, who wanted to humiliate Mindy with some help from her "date" because of the tryout. They leave her alone in the darkness, so Mindy (now embarrassed and saddened) walks all the way to Dave's house, and climbs into his bedroom, saying at first that she needed to "see my Robin"; after that, she starts to break down, and she hugs Dave for comfort, saying that the three girls were mean and that she doesn't know what to do. Dave tells her that they are just "high school chicks", and that she is a beautiful, smart, funny, and really strong girl. Mindy asks what should she do, and Dave says that she just needs to be herself and to beat them at their own game. The next day, Mindy (wearing make up, lip gloss, and a pretty dress) confronts the girls, using the "Sic Stick" to cause them to throw up and Brooke to "poop" on the floor. That causes Mindy to be suspended, and at home, she is grounded by Marcus. She also can't help Dave out with this "evil army" that is being held by the "Mother Fucker". When Dave looses his dad to thugs of Chris D'amico, he and other members of "Justice Forever" attend, and Mindy comes, as well. But then, two of the Mother Fcker's goons kidnap Dave, and head towards his secret lair. A few minutes before Dave gets stabbed, Mindy (on the van's roof) uses a gun to kill those inside, except one of them (nicknamed the Tumor), and she saves Dave's life while they both also find out where Chris's lair is at. That night, Mindy tells Marcus that even though her father took away her childhood, she was also given a gift, and that she knows who she really is: Hit Girl Inside the training studio, Dave takes off his shirt to change into his costume, and Mindy notices his upper body, which is now muscular and buffed up. She is speechless at first, but when Dave asks if she is all right, she snaps out of her trance, and tells him she is fine. Kick-Ass (sporting Big Daddy's armor) and Hit-Girl arrive at Mother Fucker's lair, interrupting his villainous speech. Mother Fucker laughs off their presence with his army outnumbering them severely. However, other superheroes, including Justice Forever, arrive to help the two. After exchanging insults, both armies charge at each other and a massive brawl happens. As Kick-Ass fights Mother Fucker, Hit-Girl kills Black Death and confronts Mother Russia, who is clearly Mindy's villainous counterpart. The two battle, but Hit-Girl's quick agility is equally matched by Mother Russia's hulking physique and matching brutality. Held at Mother Russia's mercy, Hit-Girl moves to her last resort, a syringe Mother Russia believes is poison and injects into Hit-Girl instead. However, the syringe is revealed to be filled with what Hit-Girl describes as "adrenaline", allowing her to take the full blows of Mother Russia's punches and quickly kill her by stabbing her with multiple glass shards all over her body. After the fighting is over with the superheroes winning, Justice Forever decides to disband, realizing they can no longer be superheroes, and Hit-Girl joins their final victory shout. Later, Mindy takes Dave back home, telling him that she must leave New York in order to protect Marcus from police inquiry and because she is wanted for murdering several of the supervillains. Before she leaves, she kisses Dave, citing it as her first kiss before driving off on her motorcycle. Character traits Mindy Macready's personality stems largely from her training at the hands of her father Damon. Their relationship greatly influenced her foul-mouthed demeanor. Mindy is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of guns, knives, spears, grenades, martial arts, and tactical manuevers. Mindy shares a warm and loving bond with her father, evident throughout Kick-Ass, and likes teasing in a friendly manner. She exhibits a playful personality and behaviour, both as Hit-Girl, and as herself. As Hit-Girl, she has a sarcastic demeanor. She respects Kick-Ass for his bravery, and is disappointed to learn that he is considering giving up crime-fighting due to his inexperience because she believes that he has potential as a superhero. Like her father, Mindy has a seething hatred of Frank D'Amico for framing her father and driving her mother to suicide. After her father is killed by D'Amico's henchmen, she vows to bring down the crimelord's organization and avenge her parents. Initially, Mindy feels some resentment towards Dave for unintentionally leading Damon to his death through Red Mist's plotted betrayal. However, this resentment is is quickly lifted when Kick-Ass helps her, and saves her life after she is almost killed by D'Amico in a brutal fight. Mindy thanks Kick-Ass for saving her life, and warmly expresses her belief that her father would have been proud of both of them. After Kick-Ass tells her his real name; Dave Lizewski, Mindy in turn removes her purple wig and eye mask, and reveals her own real name. The two then shake hands, becoming friends. 'Kick-Ass 2' In Kick-Ass 2, Mindy's personality has evolved through her teenage years as she tackles her sense of identity both as a vigilante/superhero, a high-school student, and her life outside of crime-fighting with her guardian Marcus. Mirroring her comic counterpart, she endures an enslaught of bullying and ridicule from her classmate Debie Foreman, and her friends. Mindy initally establishes a friendship with Debbie that quickly turns sour when she displays her athleticness, and fighting skills in a highschool dance tryout performance. Mindy shows a great deal of rebelliousness outside of school towards Marcus as he makes her promise she will give up her crimefighting alter ego as Hit-Girl. Saying her signature vow, "Cross my Heart, Hope to Die" . For most of the film, this puts Mindy at conflict with Dave, as he tries to re-establish his identity as both Kick-Ass and a real life superhero. Mindy in general is a very emotionally hardened character, and she has difficulty at times accepting and handling emotions. This is seen in Kick-Ass (2010) where after her father's death, she supressing her sadness turning her pain into action against the D'amico's. She is also seen to be uncomfortable, and has difficulty and accepting her sexual feelings, in particular towards Dave. This evident when he is changing in the alleyway, the Union J scene, and before the final assasult scene when Dave is shirtless. However, this is most likely as a result of her coming of age, being a teenager, and her extreme nature of her childhood discipline. Despite Mindy's aggressive, and emotionally hardened natured, she is relatively docile compared to her comic book counterapart, especially out of costume. Mindy is also displays affection, compassion and kindness, mostly towards Dave, such as the scene after Mr. Lizewski's funeral. In general, she enjoys hanging out with Dave and drinking hotchocolate with marshmellows. 'Physical Appearance' Mindy stands at approximately 5ft 5inches, or 165cm in height, she has brownish-blonde hair, with green eyes, with fair skin. In general, same as actress Chloe Grace Moretz, however, she wears her hair typically tied back in a ponytail, with bangs. Mindy overall is very slim, and is lightweight which enables her to perform highly acrobatic manuevers. According to Dave, Mindy is very beautiful. Skills, Abilities and Weaknesses To be added.. Equipment and Weapons *Coming Soon Relationships Friends and Allies *Damon Macready - Father. (Deceased) *Dave Lizewski - Ally, Best Friend, Student/Apprentice, and Love Interest. *Marcus Williams - Guardian. Adopted Parent. *Kathleen Macready - Mother (Deceased) Enemies *Frank D'Amico - Enemy. *Red Mist / The Mother Fucker - Enemy. *Mother Russia - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (2 films) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Chloë Grace Moretz **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Chloë Grace Moretz Behind the scenes *In response to criticism towards Hit-Girl's character, Chloë Grace Moretz stated in an interview, "If I ever uttered one word that I said in ''Kick-Ass, I would be grounded for years! I'd be stuck in my room until I was 20! I would never in a million years say that. I'm an average, everyday girl''." Moretz has said that while filming, she could not bring herself to say the film's title out loud in interviews, instead calling it "the film" in public and "Kick-Butt" at home. *According to a passage in Mark Millar's "Kick-Ass: Creating the Comic, and the Movie" he comments on his original idea of for the Kick-Ass comics, "The idea that I had originally was a book about Big-Daddy and Hit-Girl. It was called Kick-Ass -- after going through a few different names -- and I wrote the first issue entirely starring Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. But there was something about it; it was good, but it was very hard to identify with the main characters, because they were so extreme. No reader was going to be like Hit-Girl or like Big Daddy. I really liked it though, so I sat with it for months and I kept looking at it, and I knew I wanted it to influence a whole generation of real life superheroes via MySpace and YouTube and all that, but it just wasn't right, I knew there was something wrong. So what I did -- which is something I never do -- is I just scrapped the issue, and then started again with a character that we could identify with, bringing Big Daddy and Hit-Girl into a little bit later. So, essentially, in terms of the hero's journey, you start with the naive Luke Skywalker guy, who everyone can identify with, and then you meet Han Solo and Ben Kenobi and everyone, and the Jedi Knights suddenly make sense, because you're seeing it through the eyes of a newcomer." *This indicates that Hit-Girl was the original main protagonist of the Kick-Ass comics. There's a popular trend indicating that Hit-Girl stole the limelight in Kick-Ass because of her appeal, and extreme vulgar nature in contrast to Kick-Ass's newcomer status. In the upcoming Kick-Ass 2 film, the plot seems to focus/centralize largely on Hit-Girl Vol 1 , Hit-Girl's story arc trying to lead a normal life. Hit-Girl's popularity in the Kick-Ass franchise, and the Hit-Girl centric story arc for both the comic and film versions of Kick-Ass 2 have resulted her to become the favourite "main" character, despite Mark Millar's initial revision. Trivia *In the film version of Kick-Ass, Mindy and Damon's residence/apartment number is shown to be "14". *Damon calls Mindy 'Early-Birdie' indicating she may be an early riser. *Mindy's first kiss is Dave Lizewski revealed during the final scene of Kick-Ass 2. *Mindy's last name is spelled McCready, as seen in 'Hit-Girl', volume one. However, in the film it is spelt "Macready" *Hit-Girl's license plate on the back of her Purple Ducati reads, "HIT N RUN" *According to both Marcus Williams, and Dave Lizewski, they both describe Mindy as a smart girl. This implies she's an exceptional student at school. *There is an apparent gender role reversal with Mindy and Dave, as Mindy plays the strong, and emotionally hardened character, typically to a strong male lead. While Dave fills the role of a compassionate, submissive, and physically vulnerable character. This parallel to other role reversals such as Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark from the Hunger Games franchise. *Hit-Girl wears a pink backpack, and has a pink bedroom. *Hit-Girl enjoys Hot Chocolate with marshmallows. *Hit-Girl speaks Russian, revealed upon fighting Mother Russia. *Hit-Girl currently has the highest body count of any superhero or villian as of Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Hit-Girl has a preference for slashing weapons, such as throwing knives, hand knives, swords, and glass shards. *Both her Film and Comic Counterpart wears Purple and Black. Quotes *''"Kick-Ass isn't a costume, it's who you really are."'' *''"My Daddy made me promise, I'd never stop defending the city.. and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."'' *''"Maybe I'll jamm my foot up your snatch!"'' *''"Okay, Robin wishes he was me"'' *''"Maybe that's the real meaning of being a superhero, taking that pain, and making something good out of it, something right."'' *''"Cross my heart, and hope to die..."'' *''"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch."'' References #''Kick-Ass (2010)'' #''Kick-Ass 2 (2013)'' #''Kick-Ass: Creating the Comic, and the Movie'' Gallery Kick-ass-2-poster-hit-girl.jpg 5684 KA2 00024 R2 V2.jpg 5684 D009 00057 R2 V2 CROP.jpg|Hit-Girl's Ducati Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.41.44 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.41.35 AM.png kick-ass-2-new-trailer-and-poster-focuses-on-hit-girl.jpg|Hit-Girl poster Kick-Ass 2 Hit-Girl1.jpg Hit-Girl_Helmet.png Hit-Girl Helmet.jpg Dave talks to mindy.jpg Mindy1.jpg Hitgirl.png Mindy Highschooler.jpg|Mindy in Grade 9 Hit-Girl_pose.jpg ZpuglQs.jpg Kick-ass-2-chloe-grace-moretz1.jpg Kick-ass-2-chloe-grace-moretz-morris-chestnut.jpg Kick-ass-2-aaron-taylor-johnson-chloe-grace-moretz.jpg KA2.jpg KA 6.jpg KA2 7.jpg KA2 8.jpg Banner2.jpg BP0ugbBCEAE8wvj.jpg BP0uoTGCIAEuOz .jpg Hit-Girl KA2.jpg Kick-Ass 2 2013 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0044.jpg Kick-Ass 2 2013 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0538.jpg 968full-kick--ass-2-screenshot.jpg Hg03q.jpg|Hit-Girl from Kick-Ass (2010) Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Heroes